The Locket
by HeroesNeverDie23
Summary: They were going to be together forever, until one day she left him and he lost himself. A love story between a terrified Tori and a love struck Beck.
1. Chapter 1

He enters his apartment, mentally exhausted from his day at work. He's been trying to get more time in to make ends meet. Lately, he hasn't been able to afford the place he's currently residing at. The man works as a factory worker where he just can't seem to make enough. The machines are loud and the people unprofessional, but it beats living on the streets because he can't pay his rent. Working also takes his mind off of coming home to a secluded and depressing shack where he can hear the couple on the floor above shouting obscenities or the gun shots in the alley below. The man sits. Throwing his head back and letting his messy shoulder length coffee colored hair sprawl out on the couch. He closes his eyes and thinks back to last year. Last year he wanted to come home every day. He wanted to start simple, nice conversations with the people he worked with. Last year he would have never even thought about living in a place like this. Last year he had her.

They got into this raging scream match on March 22nd 2012 and she left March 23rd. He thinks back to her, memories flooding his mind constantly. He tries to call her, like, really call her and tell her how he feels. How he regrets every single bad thing he's ever said to her and how much he wishes she would come home and sleep in their bed with him again because the scent of her lavender shampoo is started to fade away from her pillow and he wants that back. It's the only way he can sleep at night. Of course, as soon as he tries to dial her number, the one he knows by heart, he chickens out. "Coward," he mumbles to himself as he brings the bottle of Jack Daniels to his chapped lips. He's been starting to drink a lot and he thinks he might like it because it seems that the more he drinks, the more he forgets. He stumbles to the bedroom, his eyes clouded and his memory fogged, and takes a seat on that oh so familiar bed. Where they would sometimes spend the whole day under the sheets, just laying there where he was content to just hold he in his arms and watch that breathtaking smile break out on her face when he would whisper something cheesy in her ear. She told him he was so cliché, but he knew she secretly loved it. He soon breaks out of his reverie and stares at the night stand on his side of the bed. He sees the silver locket she left behind. The one he gave her on their six month anniversary when he told her he loved her. Again, it may have seemed cliché but he was just old fashioned like that. Treating her like a lady and courting her everywhere they went. He picks it up the necklace and looks at it, again being reminding of all those sinful memories, and tears flood his eyes. He takes one last sip of that strong whiskey and lays down, feeling woozy. He tries to sleep even though he knows he's fighting a losing battle. Tomorrow he'll wake up and start another depressing, alcohol ridden day without her. Trying to forget but, yet never really wanting to.

HEY GUYS! My name's Anna and I have been reading A LOT of Beck and Tori fan fictions because they're my OTP. I have recently (well, like the start of this year) started writing and I really enjoy it. Don't worry, I'm not some little kid. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. Anyways, I wrote this story (just chapter one) for my English final exam with Beck and Tori in mind and thought, why the heck not make it into a multi chapter story. That's only if you guys want my to. I mean, I have one other chapter ready, but if you guys don't like it, SAY SOMETHING! Give me feedback please! It would be greatly appreciated. So let me know whatcha think :) Again this is my first FanFiction story so please, be gentle :) ok I'm done rambling. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Sleepy Head." She whispers into his ear as he starts to wake up, grinning widely. He loves her morning voice. Soooo sexy. He shuts his eyes though, being stubborn, and feels her crawl on to him. Damn, she's as stubborn as he is. "Wake up darling. I was thinking of going to the park today. And you really need to fix that bed head of yours." What.

"Really Tor, are you really going to stoop that low. Insulting my hair just so I will wake up?" He knows it's perfect.

"Well. I could get you up another way..." He smirks, her sexual innuendos always got the best of him and he just has to get up now. To see her beautiful face in the morning and maybe kiss her senseless, morning breath and all.

So he lifts his head slightly and opens his eyes. Wow she's beautiful. He can never really get over how he landed her, but all he knows is, he sure is god damn lucky.

"I'll say it again, good morning sleepy head." She smiles that brilliant smile and his mouth suddenly becomes dry. Stunning.

"Good morning gorgeous." He yawns, his morning voice getting through, which he knows she also finds undeniably attractive. She blushes, because she's never really thought of herself as quote on quote, "gorgeous" , and that bothers him. Not the fact that she's blushing, no, she looks even prettier with her rosy cheeks, but the fact that she doesn't see herself the way that he sees her. He loves her, so much. And he really just wants her to love herself.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm brings him back to the real world now and he sighs, wishing he could sleep forever if it meant he could be with her. His phone buzzes besides him and he knows it's most likely Robbie, his old (And only) friend from Highschool that he still keeps in contact with. He's changed quite a lot and is now in a committed relationship with a girl that Beck has yet to meet. Which, actually, is the reason for his phone's vibrations. He's supposed to have dinner with the two of them tonight and "bring a date." He knows that's impossible. He hasn't even thought about dating since her and doesn't plan on it any time soon. So Beck responds with an "I'll be there", leaving out any indication of him bringing someone else, and leaves his room to take a shower.

Beck arrives at Robbie's at a quarter to eight and rings his obnoxiously loud doorbell he helped him install last summer. The sight he is greeted with surprises him. At the door is none other than his old ditzy friend, Cat Valentine.

"Beck!" She squeals as she hugs him so tightly he starts to lose the airflow to his brain.

"Hey Cat. Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He exclaims shocked beyond belief. Well, he did always have an inkling those two would end up together. 'The same thing people used to think about me and Tori.'

"Well, here I am! You look dapper. Shame you didn't bring a date. I understand though, not many girls your type in LA anyway." She concludes and she seems more down to earth than she used to be and he's quite pleased with this. Sure, Cat was nice in Highschool, but she could sure get annoying real fast. And while we're on the subject of Cat, what did she mean there weren't many girls "his type" in LA? What is that girl getting at.

"Thanks Cat, you look nice as well. How's life?" Beck asks as she steps aside letting him through. He sits on the couch in the living room making himself comfortable while he waits for Robbie to finish up with dinner.

"Good. Great actually! I travel to New York a lot for work and I love the Big Apple. I'm trying to convince Robbie to move there so I can stay in NYC permanently. Tori definitely thinks it's a good idea."

He chokes on his spit the minute she says her name. Tori. His Tori is living in New York now. He seems saddened by this information because he always thought that one day, he'd run into her again in the LA park, her favorite place to go, and she'd take him back, right then and there. Silly thoughts, he knows, but he always hoped.

"So Tori's in New York, huh?" He questions nonchalantly even though he's desperate to hear about her. 'How is she doing? Has she changed? Is she with someone? Does she miss me?' All these questions fly through his brain going way too fast to go even settle on his tongue, so he sticks to the first one seeing as maybe if he comes off neutral, Cat won't see that he desperately needs her and is a pathetic excuse for a human being without her now.

"Yeah, she's trying to break into the business singing at local bars and restaurants, nothing major really, but she seems happy." Cat explains, although truth be told, she knows Tori will never be fully happy again. Not without him.

"Good", he says and that's that. He gets through the dinner fine and tells them next time it's at his place. He really just wanted to get out of there because it was too much knowing the truth. He thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd be as sad and lonely as he was and there would still be a chance. But now knowing that she's miles away, starting a different life, and being happy, he doesn't think he even stands a chance anymore.

XXXX

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the slowness of my update, it's just that my desktop broke and I can't afford to buy a laptop. Poo. But, I'm getting a job at Dairy Queen! I know its not much but I mean it is my first job and I'll bring in some cash money! Wish me luck! If I could give you all free ice cream I would.


End file.
